Myles Hammond
|fgcolor= |image= |imgsize= |imgdesc= |birth= |death= |race=Terran |gender=Male |height= |weight= |hair= |eyes= |faction= Terran Confederacy |job=Mayor of Centerville, Shiloh (?–2495) Magistrate on Mar Sara (2495–?) |family= |voice= |concept= |concattop= }} Myles Hammond was a mayor-turned magistrate of the Terran Confederacy. Biography Shiloh Hammond lived in Centerville, Shiloh. He was a close family friend of the Raynors—Karol, Trace and their son Jim. He would visit their home for dinner two to three times a week, and attended all of Jim's demolition matches in school. During the Guild Wars, the Confederacy increased taxes to pay for the war, hampering the economy of Centerville. Meanwhile, Jim Raynor joined the Confederate Marine Corps, intending to fight "the good fight". It was not to be. He was betrayed by his commanding officer, Colonel Javier Vanderspool, and forced to flee without leave. Raynor became a criminal along with his war-buddy Tychus Findlay. He made sure to send some of his earnings to his parents through Hammond. However, they refused them. Instead, Hammond secretly paid off some of their debts and kept the rest safe in hiding. He eventually became the mayor of Centerville. Trace Raynor died as a result of a robo-harvester accident, and poor supplies given out by the Confederacy after the war resulted in numerous people in Centerville suffering from cancer, including Karol Raynor. In addition, Centerville was falling apart economically, and Hammond believed the people were not "decent" there. However, the Confederacy did have some helpful programs, namely Farm Aid, a system of government-sponsored donations from wealthy patrons, which was being used to assist poor farmers such as those of Centerville. Hammond decided to apply for the position of magistrate of the fringe world of Mar Sara. He wanted to hire Raynor as a marshal, surprising the younger man. As Karol's illness worsened, Hammond tried to communicate with her son. Eventually, Jim heeded his call and returned to Shiloh to see his mother for a day. Hammond was surprised when Jim came to see him, as the latter could have been arrested. Hammond explained he had used tens of thousands of the credits sent by Raynor to pay off some of the "liens" on the Raynor farm. Raynor left that night, after his mother passed away from cancer in front of him. Raynor continued his criminal career for a while, but stopped when Findlay was arrested, and he learned the name of his nemesis for the past year—Javier Vanderspool, who was still (barely) alive and seeking revenge.Golden, Christie (April 12, 2011). StarCraft II: Devils' Due. Simon & Schuster (Gallery Books). ISBN 978-1416-55085-3. Mar Sara In 2495, Hammond was doing paperwork in his office as a magistrate of Mar Sara when Raynor walked in. Hammond told Raynor he liked his new job better than the previous one, as people looked out for each other and he had more freedom. He offered to hire Raynor, pointing out he had the authority to give him clemency due to his rank, and knew that Raynor's background would be a useful commodity for a life in law enforcement. However, the former outlaw had one more thing to do—kill Vanderspool. After completing his task, Raynor returned to Mar Sara and decided to stay. In 2496, Hammond was finally able to hire Raynor as a marshal.April 12, 2011. "Timeline." StarCraft II: Devils' Due. Simon & Schuster (Gallery Books). pp. 248-262. ISBN 978-1416-55085-3. By December 2499, Hammond had been replaced by a new magistrate.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Boot Camp (in English). 1998. References Category:Terran characters of Devils' Due Category:People of Shiloh Category:Terran politicians